


Fact

by CreepyStalkerFangirl



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Christmas, F/M, SoMa - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-26
Updated: 2013-12-26
Packaged: 2018-01-06 04:30:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1102427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreepyStalkerFangirl/pseuds/CreepyStalkerFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fanfiction for a tumblr giveaway I did. Merry christmas ejnsofi :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fact

Merry Christmas ----! I really feel Maka’s pain in this one :)

Maka hated Christmas. Fact. 

It’s not that she didn’t like both giving and receiving gifts, but it just put her under so much pressure.She had to pick out just the right gift for everyone she knew, and then wrap it up to look presentable.

Maka was horrible at gift wrapping. Fact.

It was the most stressful time of the year for her since she had to save up a buttload of money for all of her friends, which she didn’t mind but it got a little difficult when she and Soul never had to pay for anything ever. The school did. So how did she decide to get the money she needed every year? Babysitting.

Maka was horrible at babysitting. Fact.

And then there was always the day she needed to get her shopping done. She always did this either on the 22nd or 23rd. This was, of course, when all of the stores were crowded. She was ahead when it came to schoolwork, behind when it came to her social life. So there she would be, with absolutely no idea what to get anyone, in a crowded shopping mall, with only so much time.

Maka hated shopping. Fact.

She also had to pretend to be excited for the holiday. She had to put little Christmassy knickknacks everywhere and hang lights by the front door. Soul also had a little electric train he’d brought with him when he started at the academy, and Maka was the only one who could fit under the tree to set it up. It was cute and she and Soul loved to play with it, but it was such a pain to set up. It had always seemed like such a weird holiday to her. Why was there a tree in her house?

Of course it was always worth it since her friends seemed to love her gifts, but the four problems above are the least of her worries. Every year there’s one more problem that she has absolutely no idea what to do with. That problem would be her weapon partner.  
Soul was a pain in the ass when it came to Christmas. Fact. Even though he didn’t know it.

Soul loved Christmas. Fact.

Exactly opposite of Maka, he enjoyed going out to find things for his friends. He felt absolutely no pressure and could sniff out the perfect gifts like a bloodhound. And being an Evans, his parents had taught him and Wes how to put detail into everything they did, including wrapping gifts.

Soul was fantastic at gift wrapping. Fact.

Soul was always smart with his saving. Maka had no idea where he put his money, but he never seemed to have trouble paying for anything. He probably got checks from his brother or something for birthdays and holidays, Wes was the only one who knows where Soul ran off to. In the end, he didn’t need to stress because he already had more than enough to pay for the things he needed.

Soul was great at saving money. Fact.

Of course, as soon as thanksgiving was over Soul would do his shopping. (Maka had forbidden him to be excited about Christmas before Thanksgiving had passed.) Usually he’d have everything he needed before the tree was up. Due to this, he never really had to worry about crowded stores or lines or pressed time.

Soul loved shopping, just not for himself. Fact.

Don’t even get him started on the house. His inner interior designer came out whenever Christmas came around. He always seemed to know exactly where to put the baubles on the tree, he was an expert on how to wrap the lights around the prickly branches. Maka was too short to reach the top, so he always got to put the star on. Usually he’d sit next to Maka while she was perched under the tree, setting up the train, barely able to contain his excitement for when they could turn it on. Maka would never tell anyone this, but Christmas got him to act like a little kid.

Something about Christmas carols, the smell of pine trees, warm drinks, Christmas cookies, the list goes on and on, made him feel happy. Very rarely would someone bother Soul during December because it was the only month of the year he would constantly be in a good mood. All in all, Soul had absolutely no complaints about Christmas. Except for one. That complaint would be about his meister.

Maka was a pain in the ass when it came to Christmas, even though she didn’t try. Fact.

What was the problem the duo had with each other during Christmas, one might ask? First of all, both felt the other had very high standards. (They didn’t.) They always seemed to have the need to find the perfect gift. Even though neither of them cared. 

Second of all, they were really bad at keeping secrets from each other so they couldn’t plan ahead. They literally went to the shopping mall every year on Christmas Eve and chose   
a half. They were only allowed on the half they chose in fear that the other might see what they were buying. 

As painful as this was, it usually ended up being quite the adventure after they were done choosing gifts for each other. They’d hit the food court and have lunch, then go into the most random stores to see who could find the most ridiculous item, the most cheap item, the most expensive item, etc. Their personal favorite was the designer purse store, where they did all three. This year the most ridiculous item was a gigantic rainbow handbag with lots of pockets and they could’ve sworn there were tiny elevators in the thing. The cheapest item was a small watermelon shaped coin purse selling for $95. The most expensive was a tote bag with multiple color options selling for $3,000.

“Seriously,” Soul asked when they left. “Who would pay 95 dollars for a coin purse smaller than my hand?”

“Probably the same person who would pay 3,000 for a tote.” Maka giggled.

As always, Kid held a Christmas party at gallows manner on Christmas Eve, which Soul and Maka were always almost late for due to their mall shenanigans. Everyone would draw a number out of a hat and whatever number you had would be when you gave your gifts. This year the order was: Tsubaki, Liz, Kid, BlackStar, Patty, Soul, and Maka. Maka had gotten number seven every. Freaking. Year. (For the past three years, before that she’d always get five or six.)

The rule was usually ten dollars or less, give or take a few. Soul and Maka were notorious for breaking this rule. But only for each other. Whoops.

As usual, everyone ended up with things that were different, but not significantly, from the past year. Tsubaki had gotten mainly accessories such as hair ties, since she had lost her old green one. BlackStar had gotten a lot of food items. Kid ended up with an array of things all in twos so it wouldn’t ruin the symmetry. Liz had gotten a lot of nail polish and makeup. Patti got crayons, coloring books, and small stuffed animals. Soul had gotten a lot of music themed items, Maka got jewelry she knew she’d never wear.  
Soul and Maka were the only two who hadn’t given gifts. Maka looked at Soul’s perfectly wrapped gifts enviously as they were passed around. The gifts from him were as follows: Tsubaki got a rose hair pin, which Soul said was the closest thing they had to a camellia. BlackStar got food. Surprise. Kid got Shinigami skull cufflinks, made by yours truly. Liz got a mirror that magnified your face, making makeup a lot easier to apply. Patti got a few packs of stickers. He got Maka a new black trench coat, since her old one had been damaged.

“Oh my god,” Maka said, looking over it. “It’s exactly like my old one. Where did you find this? I got that coat from my mother…” Soul smiled as Maka admired the jacket.

Next was Maka’s turn. From her Tsubaki got a camellia brooch, which Maka secretly celebrated she had one-upped Soul on that one since she could find an actual camellia. BlackStar got… food. Kid got a level to make sure the pictures and such were hanging right. (Shut up, he loved it.) Liz got a new set of makeup brushes and Patti got temporary tattoos. She gave Soul a wristwatch she had seen him looking at in October.

“Soul, Maka, you broke the rule for each other. Again.” Liz commented.

“Our ten dollars or fewer gifts are at home, we’re opening gifts with Blair tomorrow.” Soul replied. “You know, on actual Christmas.” Everyone but Maka rolled their eyes.  
Christmas was a stressful time for everyone. But Soul and Maka loved spending it with each other. Fact.


End file.
